


Peter Pranks Tony

by PinkEasterEggs



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Humor, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Pranks Tony, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Social Media, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, this is so random
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 11:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18343040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkEasterEggs/pseuds/PinkEasterEggs
Summary: Ned convinces Peter to play the cup of water on the ceiling prank that is trending on their social media. Ned thinks it would funny but Peter isn't so sure.And Tony's just a cool dad.





	Peter Pranks Tony

Peter laughed as he scrolled through Instagram, his feed full of science videos, photographic sceneries and funny trending memes. Ned looked up from his phone, giving his best friend a confused look. They were currently in the study hall procrastinating their actual studying in favour of social media.

“Dude thats the fourth time you’ve laughed in the last five minutes, what’s up?” 

Peter ignored his question in favour of replaying the video he’d last watched and turning his phone round so Ned could see. Ned laughed once the one minute clip ended, claiming he’d seen it before. The video showed a teenager pranking their parent by filling a cup or bowl with water and placing it on the ceiling with a broom holding it up, they then gave their parent the broom handle and left them to hold the cup or bowl up alone. Peter admitted it was pretty hilarious when their parent stood there, bewildered, or even better, when they found some way to safely get the cup down. 

“I tried doing it to my dad,” Ned admitted, still chuckling. “But the second i placed the cup on our ceiling, my dad just said no.”

“What a buzzkill.”

“Tell me about it,” Ned rolled his eyes. “Have you tried it on May?” 

Peter didn’t even consider the thought, cringing slightly. “Ned, you know May; she would kill me if i left her with a cup of water on the ceiling!”

“Oh yeah, she’s kinda scary when she’s angry.”

“You don’t know the half of it,” Peter mumbled fondly. They continued scrolling through their phones for the next half an hour, quickly stuffing them away and pretending they were working whenever a teacher passed. It was only when they were packing up, their study notes barely containing one sentence, when Ned brought it up again.

“What about Mr Stark?” 

“What about him?” Peter frowned, pulling his backpack over his shoulder as they exited the study hall. 

“You could prank him! Imagine if you pranked Iron Man, Peter!”

Peter scoffed, “He’d kill me too.”

“Nah,” Ned rebuked the idea. “Mr Stark isn’t like May, he doesn’t get mad about these things.”

“He literally lectured me for over 40 minutes when i left my socks laying around his living room, Ned.” Peter rolled his eyes.

“But dude,” Ned’s eyes were wide and filled with what Peter could only assume was wonder. “Imagine a world where you were able to pull off pranking Iron Man!”

Peter tried to imagine it like Ned suggested— all he saw was an indefinite grounding sentence. 

“How would i even do it?” Peter humoured his friend. “The Compound is literally so huge that you would have to be over 10ft tall to even reach the ceilings on tip toes!” 

“What if you invited him over to yours and did it there?” 

“Why would i invite Mr Stark over to my house, Ned?”

“To prank him!” 

Peter laughed, dodging out the pathway of other students heading to their next lesson. Unfortunately for Peter, Ned didn’t drop the conversation like he’d hoped he would’ve. The teen found his friend leaning over to him during their Chemistry lesson and whispering about how cool it would be if he filmed the great Tony Stark falling for a prank as simple as this. Peter had to admit he had a point.

It was at the end of the day that Ned made his move. “Ah dude can i borrow your phone to text my mum? Mine just died.” 

Peter didn’t hesitate to hand over his beat up phone, letting his friend text out a message. It wasn’t until Peter was halfway to his apartment (going there first for a snack before patrol) that he discovered the true betrayal his friend had subjected him to. 

A short message from Mr Stark revealed it all: Sure kid, see you in 20. Everything alright?

Peter frowned as he read Ned’s message, asking if Mr Stark could come over to help him out with something. He decided that he may as well shoot his shot now, walking faster as he typed a response to tell Mr Stark everything was okay.

Peter had just set up the camera, giving him a clear view of where he wanted to do the prank, just as Mr Stark frantically pounded on the door. “Peter? You in there? You okay, kid?”

Peter smirked as he opened the door. As much as Mr Stark could helicopter parent like it was nobody’s buisness, Peter actually liked the fact that he inexplicably showed he cared. 

“Hey Mr Stark!” He answered the door, grinning wide.

“You alright kid?” Mr Stark ruffled his hair in greeting as Peter let him in.

“Oh yeah, this is nothing serious Mr Stark. I actually just had something for you do.”

“And what’s that?” Mr Stark walked into perfect view of his already filming camera. Peter grabbed the chair he’d safely stashed away and the plastic cup of water he’d gotten prepared. 

“Mr Stark can you help me?”

Mr Stark was frowning, something suspicious in his eyes but he played along anyway. He watched as Peter climbed up on the chair, cup in one hand and the other grabbing a broom that was conveniently placed within his reach. “Of course kiddo, anything for you.”

“Can you hold this?” Peter was looking at him with such innocence that it didn’t take much convincing for Tony to grab hold of the broom balancing the cup of water on the ceiling. The second his hold on the broom became more solid, Peter let go, jumping down from the chair and laughing. 

“And now you’re stuck!” Peter laughed loudly. 

It took Tony a minute to process what was happening, his grip still firm on the broom as it held the cup up. “What— are you kidding me? Is this a prank right now?”

Peter continued to laugh, the image of Tony holding the cup of water up seeming to be the funniest thing he’d ever seen. 

“Kid, i ditched a meeting with the board of directors for this!” Tony frowned, watching as Peter’s laughs died down. 

“Oh my god Mr Stark!” Peter went bright red, his anxious tone he adopted when flustered coming back. “I’m so sorry i didn’t know!”

Tony just gave him a cocked eyebrow, never breaking eye contact as he perfectly balanced the cup, lowering the broom without spilling a drop. The cup didn't even wobble as Tony managed to balance it on the flat end of the broom, slowly lowering it down. When the balanced cup was within grabbing distance, Tony placed it on the side and discarded the broom. All the while, Peter’s face was awestruck. 

“How did you do that?!” He chocked out, still in shock of Mr Stark doing something so unbelievably cool.

“I’m Iron Man, kid.” Tony shrugged with a small smirk. “Oh and you’re grounded.”

Peter didn’t even care, quickly running over to his camera to stop the recording, all the while blushing and apologising to Mr Stark. The man in question just shrugged and stated that there was no point heading back to the meeting now, already plopping down on Peter’s sofa and preparing to start up a film.

And if the video appeared up on Youtube less than 3 hours later, prompting the internet to explode, all that really mattered was that Ned cornered Peter the next day practically still laughing about it.

**Author's Note:**

> this is so random haha i don't even know where this came from but hope you liked it :))


End file.
